Bad Romance
by Pocky-s-chan
Summary: Après quelques mois ensemble, Tsubaki et Akashi ont enfin leur premier rendez-vous. et tsubaki compte bien en profiter un peu...
1. Like it Rough

Bonsoir !

Me voilà avec une autre fic avec des chapitres courts sur mon OC Tsubaki et Akashi! Il est là pour vous donner une vue d'ensemble sur la relation entre ces deux-là au collège. J'espère que vous allez aimer!

Si vous vous demandez pourquoi du M, c'est pour plus tard ~

**Note: Les personnages de Kuroko no Basket - hormis les OCs - appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei o/**

* * *

Tack. Akashi venait de déplacer son cavalier, prenant ainsi le général d'argent de Midorima, qui savait d'avance qu'il allait perdre. Même après toutes ses parties à jouer contre lui pendant leur pause, il n'arrivait jamais à le défaire. Pas une seule fois. Et cela l'irritait vraiment. Le meilleur scoreur de Teiko semblait calme à l'extérieur mais à l'intérieur, il bouillonnait de rage. Le rouquin afficha un sourire en coin, un peu amusé. Pour lui, gagner c'est comme respirer. Plus il gagnait, mieux il se portait. C'était l'évidence même aux yeux du capitaine de la génération des miracles. Donc, jamais il ne perdrait contre Midorima qui était, fallait-il l'avouer, un très bon adversaire. Mais ces derniers jours, il avait trouvé autre chose – ou plutôt un nouvel adversaire – pour s'occuper. Du coin de l'oeil, il regarda la jeune fille qui les observait jouer tout en croquant dans son pocky au chocolat. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers la fenêtre, où l'on pouvait admirer un magnifique ciel bleu. Ce week-end promettait d'être ensoleillé.

-Tsubaki, tu es libre ce dimanche ? Demanda Seijuro, en faisant un parachutage.

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Bien que nous soyons ensemble depuis plusieurs mois, nous n'avons toujours pas eu de rendez-vous.

-Hmm... Et tu m'emmèneras où ?

Il tourna la tête pour enfin faire face à ce visage qui manquait d'expression à 95% du temps et soutint le regard pourpre de sa petite amie Kumako Tsubaki. Faut-il préciser que c'était sa toute première petite-amie ? Donc ce sera forcément son premier rendez-vous. Il aimait bien les filles avec une certaine dignité. La rosette était dans ce genre-là. En réalité, il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait choisi _elle_ et pas quelqu'un d'autre. Peut-être que contrairement aux autres, filles ou garçons, elle n'écoutait jamais ses ordres. Oui, c'était peut-être pour ça. Leur relation n'était pas des plus normales, il fallait l'avouer. Mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Cela changeait de l'ordinaire. Et justement, ni lui, ni elle étaient ordinaires. Lui avec ses yeux vairons qui pouvaient voir tout. Elle avec sa force incommensurable capables de détruire un tronc d'arbre. Non, ils n'avaient vraiment rien de normaux.

-On verra bien, répondit-il simplement en reportant son attention sur le jeu.

Sa réponse ne semblait pas lui satisfaire puisqu'il sentait un regard un peu trop insistant sur lui.

-Un problème ?

-C'est inhabituel de ta part, expliqua Tsubaki. Je pensais que tu avais déjà tout planifier.

Ses yeux papillonnèrent un instant, surpris par cette réplique. Puis, il reprit son habituel sourire narquois. Il s'en rappelait maintenant pourquoi il l'avait choisi elle. Parce que, face à elle, il avait déjà perdu. Impossible de lire ce visage peu expressif. Impossible de voir d'où viendra son prochaine coup.

Midorima qui ne participait pas à la conversation, remonta ses lunettes par réflexe. Comment pouvait-il parler aussi normalement avec sa petite-amie alors qu'ils étaient en pleine partie de shogi ? Il ne comprenait vraiment pas son capitaine. Pour le comprendre, il fallait entrer dans _leurs_ mondes.

* * *

Quand je disais que ça allait être courts !

Alors vous en pensez quoi? Puisqu'ils sont petits, ils arriveronts plus vite que les chapitres de Nendoki, c'est pour vous faire patienter!

**Et petit dédicace pour Chibi-chan :3 !**

A bientôt!


	2. Summerboy

Bonjour!

Voilà la suite puisque vous semblez tant adorer ce couple x) Les autres arrivent! Reste plus qu'à taper :3

**Note: Les personnages de Kuroko no Basket - hormis les OCs - appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei o/**

* * *

**Summerboy**

Comme l'avait prévu Akashi, le ciel était vraiment dégagé ce dimanche après-midi. Un temps parfait pour sortir. Après avoir récupérer Tsubaki, ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la ville. Comme l'avait remarqué la rosette, il n'avait rien prévu. Il avait décidé de cela sur un coup de tête. Il ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Pour prendre son temps pour réfléchir, ils passèrent dans un parc, où tous comme eux, des couples y flânèrent. Le rouquin enregistra toutes les informations qu'ils en tireraient pour pouvoir les utiliser si l'occasion se présentait à nouveau. Que faisait donc un couple « normal » ? Se tenir par la main ? Ok. Se dire des mots doux ? Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de trucs qu'il ferait. Surtout en public. Il se gardait ce privilège dans un moment plus intime que cela. Tenir Tsubaki par la taille ? Là encore, il faisait fasse à une impasse. Ce n'était pas pratique pour marcher. Même si cela semblait plus romantique ou non, il ne le ferait pas. Mais il fallait qu'il agisse vite, et maintenant.

Ses yeux rouges et or aperçurent un marchand ambulant. Plus précisément un vendeur de crêpes. S'il y a bien une chose à laquelle la petite Kumako ne pouvait pas résister, c'était la nourriture. Le meilleure moyen pour la « séduire » en quelque sorte.

-Tsubaki, tu veux une crêpe ? Proposa le rouquin en désignant le vendeur.

La rosette acquiesça derechef, son regard brillant comme jamais. De légères rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues lorsque ses petites quenottes mordirent dans la crêpe fourré de rondelles de bananes, de morceaux de fraises avec du coulis de chocolat et de la chantilly. Elle était vraiment aux anges. Seijurou souriait presque tendrement en la voyant. Ce n'était plus la même jeune fille vide qu'il avait vu en fin de seconde année. Son regard glissa sur chaque trait du visage de Tsubaki. Lorsqu'il atteignit ses lippes, il remarqua un peu de crème qui y restait logés.

-Regarde, tu as de la crème, là.

L'ancienne joueuse de basket se lécha les lèvres mais elle fut vite pris de court lorsqu'elle sentit la bouche de son petit-ami se presser contre les siennes. Elle ferma instinctivement les yeux jusqu'à sentir un organe chaud parcourir ses lippes. Toujours par instinct, elle entreouvrit la bouche et comme elle s'y attendait, il y glissa sa langue. Il lui dévorait presque la bouche. Sûrement du aux multiples saveurs qu'il y trouvait. Ce n'était pas de la soupe de Tofu mais il n'était pas contre quelque chose de sucré de temps en temps. Surtout lorsqu'on le lui proposait directement dans la bouche de celle qu'il aimait.

Ils se détachèrent enfin, pour enfin respirer un peu. Tsubaki avait les joues plus coloré qu'à l'accoutumé. Elle sentit cette chaleur l'envahir en voyant le regard brillant d'envie d'Akashi. Mais ils reprirent leur expression habituelle bien vite.

-Tu me le demandes si tu en veux.

-C'était mille fois mieux ici, répondit-il en posant son index sur les lèvres de la rosette.

-Tu ne peux pas dire que c'est mille fois mieux, tu n'y as pas goûter normalement, répliqua Tsubaki.

Elle marquait un point. Sans répondre, il lui prit son poignet qui tenait la gourmandise et prit une bouchée.

-C'était vraiment mille fois mieux, affirma-t-il en s'essuyant la bouche avec ses doigts.

-Je sais.

Un rictus vint s'installer sur la commissure de les lèvres du capitaine de Teikou. Elle était déroutante et provocatrice quand elle le souhaitait. Et il le savait que trop bien.

* * *

Alors, alors? Qu'avez-vous en penser?

J'aime vraiment ce couple x) Mais au plus grand malheur de **Chibi-chan**, ils ne reviendront pas ensemble /pastaper/ ou pas. Je ne sais pas enfaite. Mais je ne veux pas sortir du plan que je m'étais fait. Pour compenser, vous aurez droit à une fic du temps où ils étaient au collège.

Sur ce, à bientôt!


	3. Just Dance

Bonsoir!

Un troisième chapitre dans la même soirée 8D génial hein! En espérant que vous puissiez le lire. Même moi j'ai quelques bugs de mon côté.

**Note: Les personnages de Kuroko no Basket - hormis les OCs - appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei o/**

* * *

**Just Dance**

Après leurs petits-goûters et quelques baisers – plus ou moins passionnés – au parc, Tsubaki et Seijuro se dirigèrent enfin vers la ville, à la recherche d'une nouvelle distraction pour leur tout premier rendez-vous. Le capitaine de Teikou regard autour de lui avec nonchalance jusqu'à ce qu'il sentit qu'on tirât son bras pour attirer son attention. Il croisa les pupilles brillants d'excitation de Tsuabki et suivit fu regard l'endroit que pointait son index. C'était une salle d'arcade ?

-On y va ?

C'était plus un ordre qu'une question puisqu'il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'ils étaient déjà à l'intérieur. Des baby-foot, des jeux de combat et bien d'autres remplissaient la salle. Il y avait déjà pas mal de mondes, pas mal de jeux étaient occupés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

-Un DDR, ça te tente ?

-Un DDR ? Répéta le rouquin un peu scéptique.

-Dance Dance Revolution, expliqua la rosette en montrant la machine.

Il détailla le jeu d'un air dubitatif, relevant un sourcil interrogateur. Il remarqua les flèches colorés sur la petite estrade en métal. Seijuro remarqua que Tsubaki retira la veste qu'elle portait, et la plaça sur la barre avant de se poster devant l'écran. Le collégien fit de même et écouta attentivement les instructions de sa petite-amie. Comme il s'y attendait, c'était bien un jeu de danse et de rythme. Cela semblait aux premiers abords mais dans la pratique c'était autre chose. Ce n'était qu'à la troisième partie qu'il avait le rythme. Mais voir SA Tsubaki bouger ainsi le déconcentrait un peu, aussi.

-Seijuro...

-Oui ?

-Il y a un énorme ours en peluche comme prix pour celui qui atteindra le score maximum. Tu me l'offres ?

2 parties plus tard, Akashi épongea son front alors que Kumako attrapait l'immense cadeau qu'on lui tendait, toujours avec ses yeux brillants. Même un match de basket n'était pas aussi épuisant. Le DDR était une véritable torture si on y était pas habitué. La rosette elle, semblait très bien s'y connaître puisqu'elle ne transpirait peu voir pas du tout et ne semblait pas essoufflée. En même temps, il lui avait ordonné de se ménager à cause de ses poumons. Pour une fois, elle écoutait volontiers. Tsubaki n'allait sûrement pas se plaindre que son chéri veuille lui offrir quelque chose à la sueur de son front. Oh, ça non. Ils se reposèrent un instant, laissant le capitaine reprendre un rythme cardiaque normale.

-Merci, Sei-kun, sourit doucement Kumako.

Elle délaissa la peluche pour passer ses bras autour de la nuque de son petit-ami et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Instinctivement, il la rapprocha de lui pour approfondir le baiser. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient, il avait ce besoin constant de sentir son petit corps contre le sien. C'était vital. Sinon, il n'arriverait jamais à apprécier le baiser. Après le basket et le DDR, les baisers étaient un des autre facteurs qui accéléraient son rythme cardiaque. Ils se séparèrent par manque d'oxygène et collèrent leur front.

-On rejouera ?

-Non merci. Rappelle-moi de ne plus t'amener dans ce genre d'endroit.

-Seijuro est méchant, bouda la jeune fille en gonflant les joues.

Il planta son index dans sa joue pour le dégonfler.

-Mais... Seijuro est sexy quand il danse aussi bien, murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

Il fourra son visage dans le cou de Tsubaki et lui mordilla doucement la peau. C'était une véritable tentatrice. Mais il devait attendre encore un peu avant de mettre à exécution son plan.

* * *

Alors, alors? Que pensez-vous de celui-ci? Je devais parler du DDR, c'est très connu chez les jeunes au Japon. J'espère qu'il vous as plus et que la suite vous plaira aussi! Vivement que les bugs cessent hein, **Chibi-cha**n?

A bientôt!


	4. Paparazzi

Bonsoir!

Et voici le quatrième! Plus j'y pense plus ils sont courts. Je devrais faire gaffe la prochaine fois. /pastaper/

Allez, bonne lecture !

**Note: Les personnages de Kuroko no Basket - hormis les OCs - appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei o/**

* * *

**Paparazzi**

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

-Hmm...

Tsubaki scruta la salle de jeux et vit la machine où l'on pouvait faire des photos. La rosette y traîna Akashi, déposa dans un coin son cadeau et commença à programmer la photo.

-Allez Seijuro, souris.

Click. Pris au dépourvu, il faisait une drôle de tête sur la photo qu'affichait l'écran.

-Sei-kun, je t'ai dit de sourire, se plaint la demoiselle.

-Encore une fois, soupira le capitaine de Teiko.

Cette fois, il passa son bras autour de la taille de Tsubaki pour la rapprocher de lui.

5 photos plus tard, ils étaient à l'extérieur, Tsubaki admirant la plaquette de sticker à la main. Elle décolla celui où elle était confortablement blottie dans les bras du rouquin et le colla délicatement sur la coque de son portable. Elle admira la petite image quelque seconde avant que son attention soit attirée par celui qu'elle aimait qui venait de lui prendre les photos.

-Je vais prendre celui-là.

Sur ces mots, il s'empara de la dernière photo, la plus réussit selon lui.

-Mais tout le monde va la voir, protesta Tsubaki en tendant le bras pour le lui reprendre.

-Et alors ?

Kumako gonfla les joues en le voyant sourire narquoisement tout en lui montrant le baiser passionné qu'ils avaient échangé devant l'objectif un peu plus tôt. Ils sortaient ensemble. Où était le mal d'afficher leur amour ? Leur amour était bizarre, certes, mais personne n'avait le droit de contester cela. Le joueur de Shogi passa une main dans son dos, l'autre sous ses genoux pour la soulever et la posa sur ses cuisses. Il entortilla une mèche de cheveux sur son index, le porta à ses lèvres puis l'huma doucement avant de glisser sa main sur son nuque pour rapprocher leurs visages.

-Tsubaki n'est si innocente que cela, murmura le rouquin.

-Seijuro est un pervers, marmonna-t-elle en cachant son visage dans son cou.

La main d'Akashi remonta lentement, caressant du bout des doigts sa peau blanche. Il lui mordillait le cou et le lobe de l'oreille. Ces petits gestes échauffaient peu à peu leurs corps, leurs rappelant parfois ce qui se passaient entre eux le soir dans les vestiaires du club de tir à l'arc ou de basket. C'était, par conre, quelque chose qu'il cacherait aux yeux de tous. Cette expression si rare et unique que Tsubaki lui montrait, personne n'avait le droit de le voir. A part lui évidemment.

Des brides de souvenir lui revinrent en mémoire, défilant devant ses yeux. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment ni l'endroit pour s'exciter. Le rendez-vous n'était pas encore fini. Encore un peu et il pourra...

* * *

Hmm... La température commence à monter vous ne trouvez pas? Mais ce n'est pas tout de suite! Alors, vos critiques, vos reviews? Je veux tout savoir de ce que vous en pensez!

A bientôt!


	5. Love Game

Bonsoir!

Nouveau chapitre de Bad Romance qui touche presque à sa fin! Mais il y a une grosse surprise pour les petites coquines /pan/ Sur ce, bonne lecture o/

**Note: Les personnages de Kuroko no Basket - hormis les OCs - appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei o/**

* * *

**Love Game**

-Seijurou...

-Hm ?

-On joue au « Jeu de l'Amour » ?

- « Jeu de l'Amour ? » C'est quoi encore ?

-... Seijuro, je suis vraiment ta première copine ?

-Oui.

-...

-Ne me regarde pas. Je ne suis pas le premier pour toi ?

-Si tu es le premier.

-... Bon c'est quoi ton « Jeu de l'Amour » ?

-C'est pour voir notre compatibilité.

-Comme si on avait besoin de ça.

-Allez viens.

C'était vraiment inutile de protester avec elle. Depuis qu'ils avaient commencé ce rendez-vous, c'était Tsubaki qui prenait les directives. Il avait eu tord de ne pas planifier comme elle l'avait remarqué. Le mal était fait et Akashi n'était pas du genre à vivre avec des regrets. Il la suivit docilement jusqu'à une autre machine. Ils payèrent la somme indiqué, répondirent aux questions et attendirent le résultat.

- « Votre amour est de... 68% ! » annonça joyeusement la voix robotique.

-68... c'est bien, non ?

-Oui. Tu aurais préféré avoir 100% comme aux tests, Sei-kun ?

-Que ce soit 68 ou 100, ça ne change en rien dans notre relation, répondit-il en prenant la petite carte.

-Mais ça change beaucoup s'il s'agissait d'examens. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si je te battais aux prochains examens ?

-Là n'est pas la question. La suite, maintenant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

Le rouquin plongea ses mains dans ses poches et sentit quelque chose à l'intérieur. Il retira un bout de papier et reconnut la brochure qu'une jeune serveuse lui avait donné lorsqu'il était passé en ville il y a quelques jours de cela. Il regarda la bout de papier avec un peu plus de considération puis le tendit à sa petite-amie.

-Ca vient d'ouvrir. Tu veux y aller ?

-Je ne savais pas que tu fréquentais ce genre d'endroit, Seijurou.

-Je passais devant par hasard.

-On y va alors si c'est ce que tu aimes.

-Tsubaki...

-Hm ?

Il se pencha et murmura quelque chose contre son oreille. Elle sembla troublée quelques secondes avant de reprendre son expression naturel et de regarder la brochure. Kumako salivait d'avance en voyant tous ses petits gâteaux et les biscuits semblaient délicieux. Le service à thé était mignon. Un endroit qu'elle allait adorer.

* * *

Alors? Il était plutôt court celui-là, n'est-ce pas? Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarquez mais tous les titres de cet fic, titre inclus sont des titres de chanson. De qui? Devinez~ C'est une vidéo sur Akashi qui m'a inspiré à crée cette fic :3

Voilà le lien si ça vous intéresse o/ watch?v=7L8p85OebwI

A bientôt!


	6. Beautiful, Dirty, Rich

Bonsoir!

Comme promis la suite de Bad Romance. Je ne trouve qu'il ne passe pratiquement rien dedans. Enfin c'est ce que je pense '-' Après, j'aimerais bien savoir vous, ce que vous en pensez avec des petits reviews par exemple?

**Note: Les personnages de Kuroko no Basket - hormis les OCs - appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei o/**

* * *

**Beautiful, Dirty, Rich**

Fraisier, Opéra, Forêt Noire, Dame Blanche, et bien d'autres pâtisseries qui semblaient délicieux aussi bien les uns que les autres. Kumako ne savait pas quoi choisir. Elle voulait tous les goûters mais vu les prix, elle allait mettre Akashi à sec si elle commandait chaque plat. Que faire ? Le tiramisu la tentait beaucoup mais le gâteaux 3 chocolats était tout aussi appétissant.

-Essaye celui-là, proposa Seijuro en pointant un menu sur la carte.

-Le menu découverte, la la rosette à voix haute.

Il y avait une vingtaine de pâtisseries différentes. Tsubaki ne refusa pas et commanda. Lorsque le serveur s'éloigna, elle s'approcha d'Akashi et se blottit dans ses bras. Il l'enlaça doucement, lui baisa le front et détailla pour la deuxième fois la boutique. En réalité, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait ici. C'était la deuxième. Il ne faisait que repérer les lieux, rien de plus. Comme il s'y attendait, l'endroit plaisait énormément à sa petite-amie. Ses doigts caressèrent doucement ses cheveux. Il se rappela soudainement du festival de l'année dernière. La classe de Tsubaki et Tetsuya avait organisé un restaurant et ce jour-là, elle portait une jolie tenue de soubrette qui attirait pas mal de regards. À cette époque, ils n'étaient pas très proches. Avoir une serveuse personnelle était plutôt intéressant. Il fallait y resonger...

-Désolés pour l'attente !

Un serveur et une serveuse avaient rapporté un service à thé en porcelaine typiquement anglaos et un porte dessert de 4 étages remplis de pâtisseries en tous genres. Tsubaki s'éloigna pour le plus grand regret du rouquin et commença à se servir. Il s'empara de la théière et versa le liquide fumant et parfumé dans les tasses. En vue de son regard scintillant de bonheur, elle adorait les petits gâteaux à la crème ou aux fruits. Seijurou lui profitait du goût léger et quelque peu fruitée du thé.

-Seijuro.

Il déposa sa tasse et ouvrit la bouche pour goûter au moelleux au chocolat que lui proposait la collégienne. Il macha lentement, appréciant les saveurs. Il remarqua - encore - de la crème sur le coin des lèvres de Kumako. Il vint recueillir la crème à l'aide de sa langue puis s'accapara ses petites lèvres. Il poussa sa langue à l'intérieur et découvra pour la énième fois de la journée cet antre chaud. C'était une véritable explosion de saveurs. S'il continuait sur cette lancée, il allait être excité pour de bon. Il rompit le baiser pour reprendre leur souffle. Il glissa ses lippes sur son cou, embrassa délicatement sa peau claire, puis remonta jusqu'à son oreille et murmura quelques mots que seule la rosette pouvait entendre. Tsubaki acquiesça puis s'éloigna pour reprendre sa dégustation.

Une dizaine de minute plus tard, le petit couple était dans le train les ramenant vers la maison de Tsubaki. Assis l'un à côté de l'autre, la rosette tenait fermement sa peluche tandis que le rouquin tenait fermement sa petite-amie.

* * *

Voilà, chapitre très court avant le dernier qui viendra... je ne sais pas quand j'aurai le temps de l'écrire /pastaper/ Parce que tout ce que vous avez lu jusqu'à maintenant était sur papier, je n'avais qu'à retaper mais le dernier est un peu plus délicat... Vous saurez pourquoi c'est côté M 8D !

**Un Grand Merci à Moona-sama et Chibi-chan de suivre avec autant d'attention mes fics!**

A bientôt!


	7. Monsters

Hi Everyone!

Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre ( oui avant dernier) parce qu'il y aura un petit épilogue uwu . Ce chapitre est plus long que prévu et je ne sais pas si j'ai bien écrit le lemon. J'attends vos impressions et vos critiques pour que je puisse me corriger!

**Disclaimer: Les personnages de Kuroko no Basket ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement! Mais les OC, si!**

* * *

**Monsters**

Encore et toujours ce même sourire narquois, à la limite de l'indécence. Chaque fois qu'elle voyait cette expression, il voulait le faire. Chaque fois qu'ils étaient seuls, ils le faisaient. La première fois ne fut pas des plus romantiques mais ce n'était pas une catastrophe non plus. Le lieu, en outre le gymnase vide qu'utilisait les membres du tir à l'arc, n'était pas des plus appropriés. Mais l'excitation et l'envie aidant, ils ne s'étaient pas posés plus de question, et avaient fait leur petites affaires sur le parquet froid du gymnase. Inutile de préciser que cette nuit-là, ils ne s'étaient pas retenus du tout. Alors, chaque fois qu'elle voyait ce sourire-là, des brides de leur première fois lui revenaient sans cesse. Mais là, c'était différent pour une fois.

Ils étaient seuls dans la chambre de Tsubaki, les parents étant en voyage pour encore une bonne semaine. L'occasion était trop belle pour la rater. A peine avait-il poser un pied dans l'espace personnel de la demoiselle qui se jeta littéralement sur elle, la plaquant contre le matelas. Ce n'était plus la même personne. Plus cette personne qui gardait son sérieux lorsqu'il était devant les autres. Tsubaki avait toujours pensé qu'Akashi n'était pas normal. Elle-même ne l'était pas. Et nous ne sommes pas normals lorsque l'on peut diriger des gens aussi naturellement qu'il le faisait. Peut-être s'en était-il rendu compte. Elle n'en savait rien. En ce moment même, alors qu'il laissait vagabonder ses mains sur le corps chaud sous lui, il pensait qu'il avait le contrôle de la rosette. Mais il savait qu'il se trompait lourdement.

_Un monstre ne peut pas en contrôler un autre._

Sa main droite remonta son buste, se faufilant sous le fin tissu blanc de coton. Kumako frémit en sentant les doigts experts de Seijuro agripper son sein gauche. Elle sentait l'impatience qui le gagnait en vue de ses gestes un peu précipités à retirer leur vêtement. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent enfin torse nus tous les deux. Il se pencha pour déposer de nombreux baisers papillons sur cette peau blanche et laiteuse dont il connaissait la saveur par coeur. Il baisa doucement le nombril, puis lécha tout le long de son buste jusqu'à arriver jusqu'au cou. Il embrassa les commissures de ses lèvres puis entama le vrai ballet passionné. Pas ceux qu'ils affichaient en public. Ceux-là était différents. Il n'y avait pas de place pour la tendresse ou pour la douceur. Rien à voir avec de l'amour ou de la passion. Juste le besoin de sentir l'autre contre soi était primordial pour eux. Attendez, c'est bien ça de l'amour ?

N'en pouvant plus de subir tous les bons vouloirs d'Akashi, Tsubaki le poussa sans grande peine et le renversa sur le lit, échangeant ainsi les positions. Le rouquin fut surpris un instant de ce retournement de situation puis repris son sourire. Ses mains venaient caresser tendrement les hanches de la demoiselle. Cette dernière retira rapidement ses mains inquisiteuses et ainsi commença la douce torture. Durant des minutes qui semblaient une éternité pour le roux, elles passaient ses doigts fins et graciles sur son torse découvert, sans pour autant insister plus que cela. Il était impatient certes, mais il voulait savoir jusqu'où pouvait-elle aller. Il essaya une nouvelle fois de la toucher mais elle le refusait sans cesse. C'en était presque frustrant pour le capitaine de Teikou mais à peine cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit qu'il sentit un organe chaud et quelque peu râpeux venir taquiner ses tétons roses. Il ne put empêcher le cri de surprise s'échapper de ses lèvres.

Avec le peu de lucidité qu'il avait, Akashi put discrètement passer ses doigts dans la chevelure rose de Kumako et de défaire ses couettes. A peine cela fait qu'il dut serrer les dents en sentant les légères sucions qu'il ressentait sur son torse, lui envoyant de délicieux frissons dans son tout son corps. La chaleur dans son bas-ventre se faisait de plus en plus insistante et gênante. Il était temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure.

-Tsubaki, soupira-t-il en se relevant sur ses coudes.

La concernée arrêta son traitement et releva la tête vers son petit-ami pour l'embrasser. Ce dernier posa ses mains sur les cuisses fermes de la demoiselle, les rapprocha un peu plus, comblant l'espace qu'il y avait entre eux. Peau contre peau, ils échangèrent d'autre danse puis à l'aide de ses jambes, il inversa les positions une nouvelle fois. D'un geste rapide et précis, il ôta les derniers vêtements qui restaient. Il soupirait presque de soulagement lorsqu'il sentit son sexe libéré de cette prison de tissu. Sa main droite glissa doucement contre son abdomen puis se dirigea vers le jardin secret de Tsubaki. Il se contenta d'insérer son index, fit quelques mouvements puis le retira avant de se place correctement entre ses cuisses.

Maintenant qu'il y songeait c'était bien la première fois qu'ils le faisaient dans un lit. Jusqu'à maintenant, ils faisaient l'amour soit dans les vestiaires du club de basket soit dans celui du club de tir à l'arc. Il poussa son bassin vers l'avant, s'immisçant lentement dans la jeune fille. Une fois habituée à sa présence, il entama de doux va-et-viens. Et plutôt que de précipiter les choses, cette fois-ci, il allait prendre tout son temps. C'était complètement différent de ce qu'il éprouvait habituellement. Akashi admirait le corps de Kumako avec délectation. Sa peau clair était recouverte d'une couche fine de sueur, sa poitrine remuait doucement au rythme de ses coups, ses joues habituellement pales portaient une succulente couleur rouge et pour compléter le tableau, ses lèvres fines légèrement rosés laissaient échapper des gémissements des plus provocateurs, ressemblant parfois à des miaulements.

-Tu es vraiment mignonne, Tsubaki, souffla-t-il dans un murmure.

Le roux se pencha pour déposer un doux baiser sur le front, et l'impatience prenant peu à peu place dans son esprit, il accéléra la cadence, amenant le stade de leur ébat à un tout autre niveau. Ils étaient tous les deux proches du point de non-retour. Dans un dernier mouvement, Tsubaki fut la première à ouvrir les portes du Nirvana. Mais la soudaine étroitesse de la rosette obligea Seijuro à aggripper violemment ses hanches, hanches qui se soulevèrent sous l'effet de la jouissance. Son visage se crispa de plaisir, et une fois la tempête passée, le calme revint, les laissant dans un état seconde, leurs erratiques se mêlant.

Épuisés par cette activité physique des plus intenses, il réussit néanmoins à soulever l'ancienne joueuse de basket sans pour autant se retirer, pour inverser les positions, Tsubaki assise sur son bassin. Cette dernière reprenait peu à peu ses esprits, et posa ses mains sur le torse de son partenaire pour garder son équilibre. Après avoir récupérer la totalité du contrôle de son corps, elle sentit enfin le liquide blanchâtre qui coulait entre ses jambes. Par chance, aujourd'hui était un jour où elle ne risquait pas de tomber enceinte. Lui aussi le savait. Car il y a encore 2 jours, il n'était pas autorisé à toucher le corps de celle qu'il aimait.

-Tu prends ton bain, ensuite tu t'en vas, déclara la rosette en soulevant ses hanches.

-Tu me mets dehors comme ça ? Tu es vraiment méchante, soupira Akashi en croisant ses bras derrière sa tête. Je dormirais ici.

-Demain, il y a cours.

-Ah, c'est vrai, reconnut le rouquin en se relevant. Prends au moins ton bain avec moi.

-Tu vas encore me sauter dessus.

-Mais non, je ne ferai rien.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent longuement, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent mais celle de Kumako s'éloignèrent au grand damne du capitaine de Teiko.

-Bakashi.

Elle sortit de la chambre enroulée dans un drap blanc. Il sourit sournoisement avant de la rejoindre. Évidemment qu'il allait lui sauter dessus. C'était un monstre qui ne demandait qu'à assouvir sa soif. Cette soif de vouloir la contrôler. Cette soif qui ne serait, après tout, jamais satisfaite. Parce qu'un monstre ne peut pas en contrôler un autre. A moins que ce ne soit lui qui soit sous son emprise...

* * *

Une fin bizarre, je vous l'accorde. Bien bien, maintenant que c'est fait, j'ai quelques pitites questions! Vous en voulez encore? 8D Je pense que oui? Ou pas. Mais si j'ai le temps, je posterai quelques choses sur eux. Des Drabbles peut-être? Depuis le temps que je voulais en faire.

Je vous retrouve dans l'épilogue!

A bientôt!


	8. Poker Face

Bonsoir o/

Ayé, voici la fin de Bad Romance! Un petit bonus pour vous :3

**Disclaimer: Les personnages de Kuroko ne Basket appartiennent à Fujimaki-sensei!**

* * *

**Poker Face**

Un soleil de plomb s'abattait sur le collège Teiko. Ce n'était pas vraiment le meilleur moment pour un marathon mais le professeur en avant décider autrement pour les élèves de la 3-A. C'était dans ces moments-là que Tsubaki remerciait son emphysème qui lui interdisait toutes activités physiques trop épuisantes. A l'abri des rayons de soleil, elle regardait ses camarades de classe courir. Son regard se posa sur le garçon en tête, Akashi Seijuro. Ce dernier sentait bien qu'on l'observait mais garda tout de même sa concentration.

Une petite dizaine de minutes de plus tard, après que tout le monde – ou presque – ait souffert, le professeur de sport arrêta le cours pour qu'ils puissent s'hydrater. Le capitaine de Teikou but la bouteille que sa petite-amie lui tendit. C'était l'entraînement habituel mais avec le soleil, c'était vraiment épuisant. Il ne put s'empêcher de renverser la moitié du contenu sur sa tête, trempant par la même occasion son t-shirt. L'eau laissait voir par-dessous son haut ce qui attirait les regards des autres filles de la classe. Mais il n'y avait qu'une seule qui l'intéressait. Et celle qui occupait ses pensées était entrain de s'occuper de Midorima Shintarou lui donnant également une bouteille d'eau fraîche.

Un peu irrité par le peu d'attention que lui portait sa moitié, il s'approcha d'eux et vint se coller sans gêne dans le dos de la rosette.

-Sei-kun, tu es tout trempé, se plaint la demoiselle sans se retourner.

-Je me changerais après de toute façon, répondit simplement le roux en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

Elle s'éloigna de lui et ne lui laissant pas le temps de la retenir, posa une serviette sur sa tête. D'un geste ferme, elle l'attira pour poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il sourit doucement mais grimaça en sentant une douleur sur ses lippes. Un goût ferreux s'insinua dans sa bouche. Il rompit le baiser et vit quelques gouttes de sang sur la langue et les lèvres de Tsubaki.

-Pour m'avoir mouillée, expliqua-t-elle en tirant la langue.

-Si injuste, murmura-t-il avant déposer un baiser sur le front.

Puis ils durent se séparer pour retourner aux vestiaires et se changer.

-Kumako-san a une si jolie peau, s'extasia l'une des collégiennes une fois arrivée dans les vestiaires.

-Elle est toute mince, et toute mignonne avec son minois endormi. Je comprend pourquoi Akashi-kun l'ait choisi.

-Kumako-san, c'est quoi ton bonnet~ ? Han, c'est sûrement du C~

-C'est gênant, arrêtez...

Tsubaki ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir alors qu'on l'examinait. C'était vraiment embarrassant. Pourtant avec Akashi cela ne l'était pas. Mais là... Elle qui pensait qu'elle allait être la cible de nombreuses menaces. Il s'avérait que ces deux-là étaient considérés comme le couple le plus... « adorable » du collège. Si seulement ils savaient...

-Tiens ! Mais ne serait-ce pas un suçon que nous avons là ? Demanda coquettement une autre camarade de classe en posant son index sur une tâche violette au niveau de la hanche. Vous êtes donc allez jusque là ?

Les gloussements des filles s'entendaient depuis le vestiaires des garçons. Garçons qui rougissaient et enviaient Akashi. Ce dernier les ignorait vraiment lorsqu'ils le traitait de chanceux et de veinard.

-Akashi, ces griffures, remarqua le scoreur de Teiko.

-Hm ? Ah, ça ce n'est rien.

Seijuro passa sa chemise bleue sur son dos. Il sentit le tissus glisser sur ses blessures de la veille. Il semblerait qu'il y était aller un peu trop fort dans la salle de bain ce qui lui valut une petite punition.

_The End_

* * *

Voili voilou! Merci à vous pour avoir suivi Bad Romance! J'espère qu'il vous as plus! Nendoki est toujours en cours ! Et j'ai pleins d'autre histoires rien que pour vous!

A bientôt!

Asayo.


End file.
